Endless Waltz Commentary
by MarkeytseiaANDMoureeneeaaa
Summary: Commentary on the Endless Waltz movie! A bit of bad language..but what's the harm in that? ::evil grin::


It was a dark and stormy night...oh ok, so it wasn't! Sutashi (Moureeneeaaa), Kachie (Markeytseia), and Dena (Ryo-oh-ki..wait..that isn't right..) were all congregated in Kachie's room watching the beloved and much-cherished ENDLESS WALTZ DVD!!! ^_^ Spawning from the excessive consumption of sugar and a not-yet-posted Star Wars Ep. 1 commentary, the idea came to them to write an Endless Waltz commentary! And so it is here! It's a good idea to know the Endless Waltz movie (not the OAV) very well or to be watching it while you read this. Or you could not know a damn thing & read anyway! ^_^ And we're watching the Japanese version too. We are not responsible for any convulsions you might undergo while attempting to read this.  
  
Disclaimers: We still don't own shit. Well, Tashi-chan has her man-slaves. ^_^ And of course, we have Bubbles, the mime we picked up on the street, and brought home to love and care for. But other than that, we have nothing. So without further ado..  
  
ENDLESS WALTZ COMMENTARY!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!   
  
  
  
War makes pretty light shows...  
But war is bad  
So no more light shows.  
But because people thresh wheat  
There will be more light shows  
Yay.  
  
Duo's voice fucks my shit up.   
But it's oddly appropriate  
Duo has bulgyness  
Quatre's voice is very pretty  
Bishonen look funny in space suits  
  
How many Christmas trees are really necessary??  
Lady Une attempts a witty comment...  
And fails  
  
Sally and Noin and their stupid metaphors.  
Lesbian power.  
  
Why are there cattails there??  
  
How many times will they say "X ichi hachi kyuu kyuu kyuu"??  
  
THE GUY!!  
The true makings of a leader...  
The ability to sleep sitting up!  
  
Who the fuck designs those uniforms???  
  
Dekim, take off that silly ass hat.  
  
Trowa=angry circus folk  
Steroid junkie...  
His voice...so sexy!  
  
THE BLOOD!! THE SEA OF BLOOD!  
  
Trowa Barton is raping Trowa Barton!  
And showing him weird piccies of frightening children  
  
Heero and Duo, perfect together  
  
FLAT ASS!  
  
Ok, Dekim, put some feeling into your speech.  
Remind me, why are a bunch of middle age men following a 7 year old girl?  
Is that a girl or a bishounen behind Trowa?  
Those flips fuck my shit up  
  
Your instincts amaze me, Noin...just like your prowress in bed ::purr::  
  
Chandelier...  
How does Relena lay like that?? Isn't that uncomfortable?  
Extensions...and highlights.  
  
Orange and pink..not a pretty combo..  
The subtitles tell me that "Ho" means "Ma'am"....that's food for thought..  
Japanese Mariemaia voice makes her freaky...the English voice is just laughable  
  
Quatre's voice is prettier than anyone else's  
  
Duo can wrap his hand around his head  
Heero never listens to Duo...  
  
Did Quatre just say "ho ho"??  
  
Duo's voice is so kawaii  
Quatre's voice is so pretty  
Heero & Trowa have sexy & sultry voices  
I love Japanese  
  
1x2 all the way!!  
  
Quatre's ship has balls??  
Penis ship!  
Katoru-sama!  
  
No more "Great Destroyer"!! ::dances about::  
  
Duo looks extremely sexy when he's blowing things up.  
Dyuo!   
Dr Poof is raping Duo!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Heero proves that white men CAN jump  
HE DOESN'T LAUGH!   
AHH! SMALL CHILD!!  
Explosions...pretty...  
Why are residential areas around military compounds?  
His pants are so high!  
Go catch it Heero!  
Why does it snow after mass destruction?  
Communal teddy bear!  
Nothing says "I love you" in the morning like a strange braided boy poking you  
  
Lady Une gets a verbal bitchslap from the president  
  
WIND DOES NOT PUT OUT FIRES YOU STUPID SHIT!   
  
Noin has psychic powers because she knows that Duo is with Heero  
  
  
Everyone is fucking each other  
  
Duo Maxwell and his wonderful mushroom ship  
  
BEWARE THE SUITCASES!  
  
recycled footage! recycled footage!  
  
Duo's bangs defy gravity.. wait.. everyone's bangs defy gravity!  
  
Heero's voice through the comlink is very VERY sexy  
  
Standing there and shooting is not a form of combat!  
How does Duo know it's Trowa? Because no one is stupid enough to stand there and shoot!  
  
WUFEI ALWAYS SAYS KISAMA!   
  
WUFEI'S KISAMA COUNT!!  
1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9  
  
Yeah, he's realy gunna do what you say. Give him a REASON to commit suicide!  
  
NO! LEAVE DUO ALONE!   
  
SEXY EYES..sexy..sexy eyes...  
  
Trowa flashback!   
  
THAT'S MIDI UNE'S CROSS!   
  
I wanna kick the real Trowa Barton in the head  
  
Will the real Trowa Barton please stand up?  
No.. he's dead  
Puddle of death!   
  
How exactly do you grow attached to a hunk of metal?  
  
Heero bravely ran away away, he bravely ran away!  
  
Duo thinks up a body to go along with Quatre's voice and fantasizes about him/her  
  
AHHH!! RASHID IS WOLVERINE  
wait.. Wolverine=Grizzled old war-torn Duo.. so..  
Rashid= Duo!?  
nah.. that can't be.. ::destroys all proof of that concept forever!::  
  
Noin has "Mercury blue" hair  
  
JAPANESE PEOPLE AREN'T CHRISTIAN!  
How many trees had to die??  
  
Yes Lady Une...that is snow..  
Oh god.. she's talking to dead people too.  
Once an obsessive-compulsive, always an obsessive-compulsive.  
  
Pink sun!  
  
And now.. back to Quatre's penis ship!  
Maybe that's.. compensating for something?  
  
Quatre's voice is SO pretty  
  
Dr. Tweek's mustache is gravity-defying  
  
Quatre's eyes always change colors!!  
  
Cut to Dekim...one line...cut to colony  
  
That's a pretty big helicopter  
  
HOW THE HELL DID DUO AND HEERO GET THERE?! Do they have some kind of tracker on Mariemaia?  
  
Pink sun again!  
  
Pretty Eyes  
  
CGI!!!!  
  
Endless Waltz taught me how to count in japanese  
  
Quatre screams like an ewok and goes thwack!  
  
QUATRE IS BULGY!!  
  
Chessy line alert. THERE IS NO GODDESS ON VENUS!!!! ARGH!!!  
  
Pink boy scout uniforms  
  
Black fuzzy coat....Dekim is such a fag  
  
Tallgeese?! How did he know it was Zechs?  
  
How the hell did he blow that whole satellite up with once slice?  
  
Zechs likes blowing things up  
He died, but came back cause Trieze was annoying him.  
  
"Why don't you go fuck yourself. Kisama!" - Zechs  
  
STOP SAYING X18999!!!  
  
Beware of the mushrooms. They will be your death.  
  
Wufei.....::drools::  
  
YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF JUSTICE!!  
  
Relena's hair keeps changing length  
  
Fashion alert! Fashion alert!  
  
Pink sun number 3  
  
Quatre and the cheesy lines again. CUT YOUR BANGS DAMMIT!  
  
More CGI  
  
He never finishes the countdown  
  
Yea...now it will get freezing you fucking ass bastard  
  
A guy got shot  
Heero actually hit someone!  
  
Where the hell did Duo get those explosives? He's like..what? 16?  
  
Heero's wearing a jacket now  
They are soooo bangable  
  
Flat ass  
  
Should Duo's rolled up sleeves be red?  
  
Trowa's hair switched sides  
  
Shut up Duo.  
  
"Welcome to McDonalds. May I take Your order?"-Duo  
  
How do they know so much about Wufei?  
  
Lesbian ship!  
  
Screw you Dekim  
  
How come those soldiers can't hack in as easily as Duo and Heero?  
  
They still have e-mail?  
  
What the hell kinda coordinate is HES-88?  
  
Hit me baby one more time  
  
Duo can't hit for shit  
  
Whispering sweet nothings in his ear  
  
Trowa is strong  
  
Why is the OZ soldier holding Duo lovingly?  
  
Lotsa debris...falls to Earth and hits a small child  
  
Zechs is reading his diary  
  
Once an obsessive-compulsive, always an obsessive-compulsive  
  
LAST IMPRESSION!!!!!!!  
  
Duo is chibi in jail  
  
Wufei is floating.....ominous  
  
Why are they standing out in the snow?  
  
Relena must be cold  
  
Heero has sexy eyes.....the 'come to bed with me' look  
  
BUBBLE BOY!  
  
Heero falls in space  
  
Where the hell did the feathers come from?  
  
Heero's typing astounds me  
  
What's up w/ the glitter and shit?  
  
Relena stands at the window, calling Heero's name. WHAT'S THE POINT?!  
  
The OZ soldiers are rapping  
  
What castle? More like a mansion  
  
Take off that silly ass cloak  
  
She's too smart. Did she even go to school? Shouldn't she be in school? IT'S PAST YOUR BEDTIME MARIEMAIA!!  
  
Wufei is sleeping in his Gundam...his only friend  
  
Mental patient outfit  
  
Old wrinkly man  
  
Mmmmm......unleash the dragon  
  
Mmmmm....Wufei's voice  
  
"What's this smoke doing here? My fellow OZ soldier just collapsed. Maybe I should sniff this smoke. Oh shit...::falls::"-Oz soldier  
  
Sally is gay  
  
Duo's ass...mmm  
His outfit is luminous  
  
DON'T STAND UNDER THE DOOR!!  
  
How did Duo find Trowa?  
  
HIS PANTS ARE SOOO TIGHT!  
His sperm are frying  
  
YOU CAN'T SHOOT THE DRAGON!!  
  
Heero's being philosophical again!!  
  
What are they doing speaking Japanese in Belgium?  
  
Who the hell thought of not killing the soldiers?  
  
Once an obsessive-compulsive...  
  
The wings!!  
  
Death is a 16 year old braided boy.  
  
Wufei is smart cause he doesn't like Relena  
  
Heero is smart and shit...  
  
As long as it takes, Heero  
Nobody understands my pain...  
  
SEXY LOOK!  
  
Wufei screams very scarily.  
He is so hot, Dena wants to boink him.  
  
Duo is still kawaii.  
  
The shards fall to Earth & kill small people.  
  
Shut up President. Just shut up.  
  
Noin sucks. She has the crappiest MS  
  
They don't realize that they've stepped on 8 soldiers.  
  
Trowa's flips...in a Gundam....what the fuck?  
  
Trowa can do math!!  
  
Shoot the fashion designer.  
  
Relena realizes that she will never die.  
No matter how hard you try, you'll always be a Peacecraft.  
  
Heero can never die...but he won't accept it..  
  
Dorothy....WHAT THE FUCK???  
WAX THE EYEBROWS!  
::gasp:: She actually makes sense!  
She stabbed Quatre.  
Smackdown.  
  
The civilians get lines!!! HOLY SHIT!!  
He's wearing a beanie!!  
  
Dorothy has a Transformer.  
Her uglyass car changed from a spaceship, then to a large truck.  
Why does she take it upon herself to transport an angry mob to a battleground??  
  
Why is Trowa's mask there?  
  
The MS are raping Quatre!  
EVIL QUATRE!!  
  
Duo breaks speed limits.  
  
GET THEM WITH YOUR POINTED SHOES!  
  
Quatre is Evil Quatre!  
Quatre has that one curl..  
  
A crab scuttles by..  
Under the sea..  
Zero: Wake up Heero..  
Zero: I can't breathe!!!  
Zero: Yes I can move Heero! I CAN'T BREATHE UNDER THE WATER!  
Zero: HURRY UP!  
  
Pink and purple do not go together Qua-babe.  
  
Duo sounds scary.  
  
Did they just say Sutashi???  
  
Quatre is a broken woman....oops..man..uh...boy....??  
  
Mariemaia is cute/freakyass shit  
  
Wing Zero was shot up to hell  
  
Relena just gave the "stupid bitch" look  
  
Heero lost an arm, didn't need it anyway.  
  
Relena's in there? Two birds with one stone.  
Heero knows Relena can't die.  
  
WHERE THE FUCK DOES LADY UNE COME FROM?? Did Scotty beam her down?  
  
Thank god her sillyass hat fell off  
  
Trieze doesn't even know he has a daughter!  
  
Wufei is leading the angry mob. Why?  
He finally said goodbye to Trieze! Jesallahbus! It took long enough.  
  
Lady Une can't explain anything  
  
Of course Heero survives ::rolls eyes::  
  
Have you listened to a word Lady Une said?  
  
RELENA YOU WHORE!! SHE JUST PUSHED LADY UNE OUT OF THE WAY!! She wanted all the glory.  
  
Relena hasn't changed her clothes at all  
  
That isn't the truth, Dekim  
  
Puddles and puddles of blood  
  
Guns are drawn  
  
He shot the feathers out of his hat  
  
He should have killed himself  
  
You finally realize that Mariemaia?  
  
Heero's pants got dirty.....that's all  
  
You did not kill her....sorry  
  
He looks like a little boy  
  
I like how Relena says Heero  
  
His neck is amazingly long  
  
His head is nestled in her boobs  
  
The soldiers gather around the fire and sing 'Hark the herald angels sing'  
  
Wufei has not moved from that cockpit at all!  
  
How are they burning guns?  
  
THE OLD MIDGET MAN!!!  
  
CUTE EYES!!  
  
I wanna bang them all  
  
Quatre needs new clothes  
  
Duo has a philosophical moment  
  
Of course...Wufei has to be alone with Nataku  
  
HE BLEW UP HIS WIFE!!  
  
Sally needs to fall off the cliff  
How is she Chinese? I'm more Chinese than her  
  
Dead people can't work, Milliardo  
  
Damn...it's another year  
  
LAST IMPRESSION AGAIN!!!  
  
They have toys of their gundams to reminisce  
  
Duo hugs a stranger and chokes on a donut.  
HE'S SO CUTE!! I WANNA FUCK HIM SO BAD!!!  
Don't inhale the powder...it's eviiiiillllllll  
  
Quatre is a construction worker  
His hat fell!! OMG!! He's sooooo kawaii! I wanna bang him right there.  
Magaunacs are gay  
  
How they hell did Trowa do that? That fucks my shit up  
  
Things blew up...it's Wufei!  
  
Sally almost drives off a cliff  
  
MILLIARDO'S SITTING LIKE A WOMAN!! AND HE HASN'T CHANGED FOR A YEAR!!  
  
Another midget man  
  
Relena changed her bow  
  
Where are the sidewalks? How come there are no cars? Heero should get hit by a car.  
  
They're all 17 year old sexy bitches. My quest.....SCREW THEM ALL!!  
  
Are they all virgins? I don't believe them. I think they bought sex. I mean...look at them. They are so hot. Women should be jumping all over them, wouldn't you?  
  
  
  
Fin 


End file.
